The Tiger of Lightning A Kakashi Romance
by trinitybreaker4003
Summary: A new take on Naruto's family, his aunt, who loves the one and only Kakashi


_(A/N This first chapter is a little blotchy but as the story goes on it all evens out :3 Promise!)_

_ "Reila!" She ducked as a dozen kunai flew by her. "Thank you. Watch your back!" He landed next to her breathing heavy. "We are outnumbered." Reila looked over at him. "Kakashi, we need backup. I'm calling to Tora." "I thought she was on her own mission." "She was but she signaled her return." Kakashi nodded and blocked more kunai from hitting Reila. Kakashi went back to fighting while Reila called Tora to help. 'Please let her come fast. Neither of us can hold much longer.'_

_ 'Tora.' The mental connection was weak but still there and Reila could feel it. She knew that to strengthen the bond she would use close to the rest of her chakra. 'I used too much Tora. I need help. Kakashi cant hold much longer either.' It was faint but in the distance she heard a cry. "Tora?" 'I'm almost there Reila.' Reila heaved a sigh of relief at the sound of Tora's voice. 'Hurry.' Reila threw dozens of kunai at the man attacking Kakashi. Reila jumped up to catch the guy at his back. She kicked him into the tree a hundred feet away. Turning, she knew they were in trouble. It was only the two of them against more than thirty men. They should have been able to take care of them but they were already injured and exhausted when they were attacked._

_ She was about to attack another man when she was hit from behind. She hit the ground hard breaking at least 3 ribs. She let out a deep groan and tried to lift herself up, only to see Kakashi hitting the ground next to her. "How far away is Tora?" "Far, but my connection is becoming stronger. She's coming." One of the men, then, grabbed Reila and pulled her up by her long, white hair, he then wrapped his arm around her neck. "Tell us your name girl! Or we'll kill your little friend." He held an unusually large sword to Kakashi's neck. Reila struggled against her holder to no avail. "No! Please don't!" "Then tell us your name and who sent you!" Reila checked her connection with Tora, she was very close. 'I'm here Reila.' Reila stopped struggling and went limp in her holder's arms, closing her eyes she took a deep breaths and let head head fall as if she were dead. The man shook her roughly. He loosened his grip unknowing that, that was all she needed. Her body shook and her normally blue eyes opened to show blood red ones. White and black, cat-like ears popped up on the top of her head and a white and black striped tail emerged at the back of her waist. She shoved her head back and knocked her holder to the ground. _

_ Reila looked up into the eyes of their attackers and let out the war cry of a furious tiger. Just then Tora jumped out of the trees into the clearing. Reila stood there with a giant white Tiger behind her to guard her back. "Please don't hurt us!" Kakashi jumped up from his knees and grabbed the collar of the scared man. "Who sent you after us?" "We swear, we would never have taken this mission had we known it was you!" "Who sent you?!" The man cringed. "His name was Da-" Just before the name came out an arrow was shot through his heart. Reila snapped her head into the direction of the team of Anbu who came out. Kakashi dropped the dead man and straightened his back and Reila released her demon form and lastly, Tora shrunk to a smaller form. "Who shot that arrow?" "That is not your concern. You are released back to the village." "Why?! This is our mission!" "Not anymore. The Hokage wants to see you both now." Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Let's just go." Reila growled deep in her throat. "Fine. come on Tora!" Tora let out a cry of disbelief. But Kakashi and Reila persisted and walked out of the clearing. Before leaving Reila gave the Anbu captain a sweet parting gift, she hit him and sent him flying from her great strength. "Asshole."_

_"Lord Hokage." The tall, blond man turned from the window and looked down at them from his piercing blue eyes. "I must apologize to you both. Pulling you out was not my idea." "Was it that damned Uchiha? He was pissed because we left his son behind? The kid didnt want to go anyway!" "Reila!" She stopped speaking at his stern voice. "Sorry." "The counsel thought that you couldn't handle it, I assured them you could, but what do I know? Im just the Hokage." She could see the annoyance in his eyes. "Kushina is pregnant. We just found out." Reila's smile grew wide. "That's wonderful! Congratulations!" He smiled at them. "Reila I must ask something of you." "Yes?" "If something were to happen, to Kushina and I, will you watch over the child?" Reila's eyes grew and she looked over at her friend and partner, who looked equally as shocked. Reila finally found her words, "Of course I will. The child will be my niece or nephew!" _

_(A/N I'm skipping the whole big nine-tails fight since I'm going more into detail later ^_^) _

_"Reila, I must get away for awhile." "Will you find him, Jiraiya?" The big man looked down at Reila, who was holding the small, blond baby in her arms. "I will find him. And justice will be brought. I swear." Reila nodded after he patted her head. She cooed the small child in her arms and a tear escaped as she watched Jiraiya walk out of the village. "Reila-" "I'm taking Naruto home now." She turned away from the 3rd Hokage and walked towards a waiting apartment. Tora jumped down from the high tower and walked next to Reila. 'Are you okay?' "No. He didn't tell me this would happen. Tora...my brother is dead and he left me was his child." She clutched the small, wiggling baby to her chest and sat on the swing in front of the academy. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do!" She sat there and sobbed for hours._

_"Iruka!" He looked up to see the beautiful Anbu captain walking towards him. "U-uh y-yes? Captain?" "Have you seen Naruto?" "Only when he was in class but that ended an hour ago." "Did he act out again?" Iruka nodded at the scowling woman. "Thank you." The captain began walking away then turned around. "Oh and Iruka?" "Yes?" "I thought I told you to call me Reila!" She sent him a cheeky grin before walking to the park. 'Tora find him.' 'Trouble.' Reila dashed towards the clearing where Naruto was just before someone threw a rock. "Hey!" The rock thrower stopped and looked up. Reila dropped down from the tree and looked very menacing. Then Tora came and grew to a bigger size. "He needs to die!" "He could kill us all!" "He is a child! You should fight to protect him not harm him! If you want to hurt him you shall go through me!" Reila and Tora stepped into fighting stances. It took a few seconds before all the people began walking away in their separate directions. Reila breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look at her nephew. She grinned her cheeky grin, the same one her brother had. "Hey kiddo! I thought you were gunna go to the ramen shop after school?" The small blond boy shrugged his shoulders. "The other kids always come here but then I came and all this happened." When she crouched to his level, he went straight into her arms, holding his arms tight around her neck. "Auntie, please dont ever leave me." She held him close as she carried him home. "I won't."_

_"You're sending me on a mission?" The third Hokage nodded from behind his desk. "Why? I thought I was still inactive?" "Reila we need you to do this. You're the only one qualified. Please?" Reila walked to the window and looked toward the academy. "What about Naruto?" "We can have Iruka watch over him." "How long?" "You'll do it then?" Reila turned back to the Hokage. "Yes."_

_"You're going on a mission?" She nodded at the small boy. "I have to go. But Iruka-sensei will be coming to take care you and I will be gone a few weeks. Okay?" Naruto thought about it for a moment and then gave her his grin of approval. A few simple days later Naruto was standing with Iruka waving her away. "Bye auntie! I love you!" "I love you too Naruto!" Iruka smiled as she took a running start and was out of sight. "Lord Hokage. What is the real timeline?" He heard the older man sigh heavily. "I see. When do we tell Naruto that she most likely wont be coming home?" They exchanged a sad look. "In a few weeks we tell him she died in battle as a hero." "Yes, sir."_


End file.
